Inari's new life
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: Inari looked up to Naruto. When his 12th birthday comes, he wishes Naruto was his father. What happens when Naruto visit. Fangirls, onesided harem and a woman confusing feelings happen. That's what. Finally updated!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

A/N:I wanted to do this a _long_ time ago.Now I got a chance to do it.This is the most rarest fic of all.Naruto will be paired up with Tsunami.I will be the first and only person to do this.You will witness a making in history.Witness the first Naruto/Tsunami pairing.

Signed,

Ryu no sendo tenshi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary:After Naruto stops Gatou,Inari starts looking up to him.At his 10th birthday,he wishes that Naruto was his dad.What will happen when sixteen years old Naruto visits Inari,Tazuna,Tsunami and Tsunami start to have feelings for Naruto.

**Genre:Humor/Romance**

**Rating:Teen**

**  
Chapters:Unknown **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1:Inari's birthday wish

_Flashbacks _

"Good guys always come at the last minute."

"You are a good kid,Inari."

_"See.I knew you were a hero." _

That was the flashbacks Inari had in his head.

To say the least,Inari looked up to Naruto.Just like everybody else.He was the _true _hero of Wave country.He defeated Haku and brought hope to the whole country starting with Inari.Inari then encouraged the people with Naruto's hope.With that,Naruto saved the country from Gatou.

Everything in Wave country was about Naruto.Naruto toys,Naruto drinks,even Naruto T-Shirts.There was also a Naruto video game coming out called 'Naruto Adventure'.Where Naruto is played through out the game as a main character and defeat all in his path.

Then they all heard of news of Naruto defeating the snake sennin Orochimaru and gettting the tratior Sasuke back to the village plus having a demon inside him! They didn't hate Naruto but...loved and idolized more.

Now not only Naruto merchandice was sold but also Kyuubi too!

If a demon was sealed into their hero,it had to be good!

Inari was now 12 and become a ninja himself.He was very good a taijutsu.Just as strong as Sakura at that age except if Sakura was as weak a him,he would beat her.Now don't get me wrong because I'm not bashing Inari.He's just at a early age.That's all.

But he was planing to become just as strong if not stronger then Naruto.

He wished lots of things.

When his birthday came,his grandpa and mother got him a big chocolate cake.It had vanilla frosting and 12 candles on top(mmm chocolate and vanilla cake).

His mother Tsunami said,"Go on Inari.Blow out the candles and make a wish."

Inari replied only with closing his eyes and blow out the candles on his cake.

Tsunami thought,"I wonder what he wished for?"

But Inari knew well what he wished for and it was comming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At town square  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto was looking at the town of Wave.

It look way better than last time.Now Gatou was dead,everything was good.Everybody had a nice house and shockly he found a statue that was bronze that had a picture of him and nobody else.

At least he was wanted and not like those _bastards in leaf._He got flirtacious looks from every women and girl from here and not hateful glares.

That made him happy.

"Hmm.I think it's time I visit Inari,Tazuna,and Tsunami." Naruto said as he walk to their house which was looking very bright.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A knock was here in the Inari/Tazuna/Tsunami house.

"I'm comming,I'm comming!" Inari said or yelled at the annoying knocks on his family's door.

He opened the door and soon jaw dropped at the arrival of...

"Hey Inari-man."

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know that was short but school time is starting.

School.

I hate that word.Can anybody say school is fun?

...

...

...

...

I thought not  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting again

A/N:OMG! I got nice reviews and alerts from authors/readers. I going to stick with the story for a little longer.You know maybe delete it or abandon it when somebody else write a Naruto/Tsunami fic. Y'All check out 'Dark Renegade' soon, you hear? If you want anybody in the one-sided harem, email me, 'k? Now on to the story,PEOPLE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inari's new life

Chapter 2: Meeting again

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inari was so shell-shocked that his hero and idol plus the person he wished secretly to be his dad now show up on his door step.

"N-Naruto. I-Is it really you?!"

"Hmm. Let's see now." Naruto said.

"I walk like him." Naruto started walking around.

"I acted like him." Naruto started acting stupid like jumping around like monkey getting a banana from it's owner.

(Monkey:Hey! You got something against monkeys?!) (RNST:NO!! I'm doing a comparsion with monkeys and humans.)

(Monkey:Oh.)

(RNST:Thinking Heh. Stupid monkey. Our DNA close to monkeys my ass!)

"It is you Naruto-sama! Oh. I missed you so much,da-...uh...Naruto." Inari said as he caught himself from saying 'dad'. Good thing Naruto didn't catch that.

"Hey Inari. I was just in the neighbor and I decided to see you. So where's everybody else? Isn't Tsunami-san and old man Tazuna supposed to be alive?"

"Yeah. They're alive. Grandpa is traveling to another country. I think Sand. Maybe you'll see him later on. Right now I was going to the training ground to hone my jutsu and see how far I got." Inari said.

Naruto was at awe when Inari said he can use chakra now.

"Really? You can use chakra, huh?" Inari nodded happily as his idol grinned foxily at him.

"Alright Inari-man!"

"Heh. Now I going be like a hero like you, Naruto!"

"Heh heh. I can't wait to that day Inari. Maybe I can teach some things."

The thought of Naruto teaching Inari some cool jutsu came buzzing around in Inari's head. That excited him but to get Naruto teach him all of his move, he would have to get his mom and Naruto together.

Naruto was 18 and his mom was 29. She had Inari at the age 15 because some douche made her pregnant and then left her after refuse to pay for child care. Soon after he died but Inari didn't care because he heard from his grandpa that he was a deadbeat anyway.

Then he had met a real person that fitted as a father figure for at least a few years. A man named Kaiza. Now Kaiza was a fisher who came to the Land of Waves in his travels, and ended up staying after meeting Inari. They met as soon as Inari's dog was thrown into the sea and it abandoned Inari for good after he was getting bullied by Akane, and his other two goons. Kaiza saved Inari from drowning and said he gave a good "talk" to Akane even though that didn't work sometimes. He eventually became a father figure to Inari, and taught him the principles of being a man.

He helped out the small town and try his best being a father to Inari. Which he succecced in a sense. Inari use to look to him.  
When the bullies bother him again, Kaiza gave advice to him and talked through it. When Kaiza came, he brought a shine shimmer of hope to the town.

He became close to Tsunami, as well, and was accepted into the city. After helping to prevent a major flood, he even became known as the hero of the city. Accused of being a terrorist against the Gato Corporation, he was executed publicly by Gato's men and under his orders. With the death of Kaiza, the source of the city's bravery died, too, effectively crushing the spirits of nearly all its inhabitants. It is not until Tazuna begins building the bridge that people begin regaining their courage.

When Kaiza was executed in front of Inari, he turn into a sap that lost all hope in life, talking about how Gatou would kill anybody with a sweep of easiness that is until Naruto's came.

At first, Inari was a little dubious of Naruto killing Gatou but they did it and the town never looked better. Of course Inari was a little sad when Naruto had to leave but so was everybody. At first didn't think Gatou wasn't going to die anytime sooner but of course they were wrong and Naruto brought light and hope to the town. Like Kaiza.

That the reason he wanted Naruto as a father.

Naruto was like a alter of hope where all life could pray to. Basically, he was the town's messiah, their savior. He was like a god to them and it would break their hearts to see him dead or hurt in any way of fashion. And to put it simple, he reminded them of Kaiza. The man who one single showed that the town was worth it.

That was the reason.

Now the hard part of it would be _how_ he do want he planned to do. If he wanted Naruto as a dad, his mom would have to fall in love with him. He didn't have no love potions and he was pretty sure there was no such thing as luck and magic. He was noob at jutsu and he probably create a Genjutsu being that he had the chakra of Sakura at her younger days. So this would be hard but he had some faith in his mind. After all, he got his mom and Kaiza to get it on and like either other so this could too hard, could it?

"Inari. Inari. INARI!!"

"Huh?" Inari questioned. He was knocked out his trance and brought to reality.

"I said: Are cha going let me in?"

"Oh! Yeah come in, papa."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." Inari said slyly with a zany grin on his face. Naruto was confused and shrugged.

"Whatever. So where's everybody?"

"Mom went out to get something to eat for dinner."

"Really. How long has she been gone?"

"Not very long. Like about 30 minutes."

"So you said old man Tazuna-san is going to Suna?"

"Yeah. But he'll be back."

Naruto nodded then looked around at the boy's house. It was pretty average. Had a nice kitchen with black and white tiles on the floor and the living room was nice and big. Comfortable for an average joe though he wasn't pretty normal himself. What with all the Kyuubi and yeah... you get the point.

Anyway. Naruto decided to go follow Inari into his bedroom (don't think that way, yaoi pervs) and found Inari staring out the window. Inari, to be exact, was staring at the sea which was very good to see at that angle.

To say something about the sea, it was beautiful. Green light sparkled and shined in then sunlight as the sea looked as beautiful then before when last time he came here, it was polluted. He looked down at his memorial statue and the children playing around it. It was a site for any human to cry at. Heck, Naruto some tears in his eyes.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"O-Of course. The wind blew something in my eye."

Then it sounded like somebody came in the door.

"Inari. I'm home!"

"No doubt that's mom. Coming mom! Hey mom look who here to visit!"

"Well son that's nic-"

"Hello. Tsunami-san."

"N-Naruto-san?"

--------

A/N: Well here's chapter 2 of this story. I'm get start on the next one soon. So stay tuned. Ryu out!


	3. Chapter 3

Inari's New Life!! Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Aw yeah, baby, the moment you been bugging about. It's been two years and now, you will get it. A little taste of what's come in this story. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

**(Naruto's Narration)**

I don't why I came back here... well, I try not to.

Konohagakure hasn't been like the home I wish it to be. It's been irking me to leave for so long, but now this was too much of an itch. Things were getting dangerous for me and everbody who stand behind me, including the village. Believe me, it's not like they anymore. The last time the village was attack and I saved them, I gain the respect of millions but more-- really it was the organization built to get me. The Akatsuki was on the move everyday and although I took out some of its members, still the heart, brain and liver stood with its cells. The weakest members were immediately "on me" per say but I vanquished them to their deaths, weakening it... for some time. Now, I was targeted by its leader and three other powerhouses that stood behind the leader.

Itachi Uchiha; the "face" of Akatsuki. He was the common man, known to most, that and his former partner, Kisame Hoshigaki but ol' sharky was dead by my hands. Itachi was the strongest Uchiha perhaps on the planet until I met another and I'm not speak about Sasuke. Itachi was now the weakest of the new Akatsuki Four. He, respectively, was going blind because of constant use of the world's second strongest Kekkai Genkai. Now, all he had was the Mangekyo Sharingan and his wits. Nothing more, nothing less.

Second weakest, a woman named Konan. Konan was the leader's favorite partner in crime. She controlled almost half of the leader's, perhaps because they were lovers? I really don't question that... Konan, when I first fought her had the amazing ability to utilize and control paper, hell, her body could turned to it. This gives her immunity to physical attacks but she's weak against numerous elemental attacks, that makes her the second weakest. She was blue haired, a gracing body; Beautiful and yet deadly.

The second strongest, believe or not, was if fact, the ring leader, Pein. Pein, who had amazing abilities and a more amazing doujutsu was not the strongest. He was at the level of Konan but he was the second strongest because of his abilities. Pein, when I fought him... I almost died and he wasn't even the strongest. No, the strongest lied in the last.

Madara Uchiha... the third last Uchiha. He's so strong, Pein takes order from him. Now, I never fought him, just a revelation by Pein that he was the true strongest of the organization, making him the Brain of it. Madara has this chakra that even has Kyuubi fascinated and a tad... fearful of. It seems Madara fought the Shodaime at the Valley of End, in which almost a century later, a son of a Kage (Me) and a Uchiha (Sasuke) fought. Madara, from Kyuubi's nonplussing knowledge of him, is immortal age-wise. The man or... whatever he is can obtain any age form he pleases. Other than that, Madara is the benefactor of the Uchiha Clan and I have no other knowledge of him.

Those four, who would surely kill me if their power was combined, are out look for me. They want Kyuubi's soul. For what reason, I not know and not need. I fear for my life and actually want it but I care for my people even more. Tsunade, the old hag, thought if I defend this village from them, I would putting them in more danger so I agreed to go lay low. Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? A year maybe... or forever? I don't know for sure but I'm going to do it, even to shut that old hag up.

Which is why I'm hold this heavy woman in my arms, carrying up the steep that was these steps and trying to burst into her room without my arms falling off. Maybe that's one mission I will never be able to complete, taking care of women.

---

A cold smile rocked the darkness. "So... you found him." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes, my lord, we have. Soon, we will apprehend the boy and take what's rightful yours, Madara-sama.

A vortex of swirling and spiraling tomes in the white lush eyes of a man who looked like in his late twenties, was seen in the darkness. He radiated an aura of professional evil as the two-bit grin plagued the pale face of one Madara Uchiha. A new level of evil was breeded.

"Excellent... soon, my old friend, you will be reunited with me and together, we shall spawn the terrors of the Earth!!!" After, a chilling laugh was heard throughout all of the Akatsuki's secret base. It was foreshadowed, making it clear that the group will succeed this time around.

---

Author's Notes: Well... that spark of inspiration is gone. You don't know how much I feel sorry for letting my write slip from this story. I just no inspiration at all. Just know, I'm going to update very soon. And if not, I will quit as a writer forever...

I know this won't satisfy the fans but don't worry, the next scene I try to make longer. This story is coming back to life, no doubt!!


End file.
